Chimera
by XxXxNemesisxXxX
Summary: Tonight, The most unexpected Chimera of them all will rise and betray his side for the sake of the world.
1. Tonight

Mother 3 - Chimera

Chapter 1: In a cage Squawking Stick's POV  
The Pigmask Chimera Lab, something terrible had happened. So terrible...that it changed the Pigmask army and the good guys forever. The Needle had been pulled...by...no one knows. The commander had went there, and the good guys had showed up, too. They had been running, neck in neck, to get to the needle first. Then, once they were there, red steam already pummeled from the ground. They had heard a girl gasp, then flee the scene of the crime. No one knows who it was. Well, the Dark Dragon still lay in peace, and hear I am, going to be sold tomarrow. I'm strapped down to the bottom of my cage with no way out...except for my master plan. It is one month after that collamity. All that time, Me and my two friends, the Squawking Boomstick, who lives in my cage, and the Hippo Launcher have made a plan. Tonight, all Chimeras break loose. Tonight, we get free.  
There was a clock behind Hippo Launcher. We would start when midnight struck. Hippo would fire the cage, causing attention. Durring a Chimera meeting, Boomstick had told the Cactus Wolf, who's room was always on gaurd because it could easily break loose, about our plan. When we got their attention, he would bust out of his cage and tell as many Chimeras about the plan as possible. He would use his claws to pick the locks, then the army would bombard the Pigmasks. In fact, I had gotten the message to DryGuy, who bravely snuck out of his cage when the good guys came here for a Chimera. He tip-toed over to the Ultimate Chimera's cage and had told him the plan. The army would find the control room and unlock all the cages. We would get out and be free for the first time in our lives. I am a real Chimera, me and only me. The ones the good guys battle are clones of us, turned evil agianst our will.  
But we will help the good guys. Because one of us was there. A Muttshoroom, being sneaky and getting out of his cage and stalking the Masked Man to the scene of the Needle, had seen who pulled it, but he wouldn't tell anyone. I wonder who pulled it. Were they good? Were they bad? I wasn't sure, but then the clock let out a loud "BONG." I looked up. 12 o'clock. "GO!" We both yelled. The Hippo Launcher busted a bullet on his cage. Sure enough, we heard footsteps. Pigmasks patrolled our room for hours, looking everywhere. 'Where are they?' I asked myself. Then, just as I finished thinking, the door swung open. In the doorway, accompanied by three dozen Rinocerockets, and Rinocerocket IIs, was the Cactus Wolf. "ATTACK!" He yelled. There was a huge explosion.  
Rinocerockets dropped bombs. Rinocerockets IIs dropped stink bombs. All the Pigmasks were either unconsious or gone in 5 minutes. The Cactus Wolf used his nails, as I thought, to unlock all our doors. He then said to the Rhinocerockets, "Okay, REFORM." The whole army snapped together into one Rhinocerocket. "How do you do THAT?" I asked. "That's not important now. Rocket, use PSI Fire g." Sure enough, a huge blast of fire melted all of our chains. "To the next room!" Boom yelled, and we hopped, ran, and flew off. On the way to the room, we saw a chick on the hall. It repedidly chirped, then turned around and ran down the hall. We followed it. When we got to where it was showing us, we saw the Ultimate Chimera destroying the whole bunch of Pigmasks. He threw one out of his mouth and gave us an evil smile. "You ready to go chomp some baken?"  



	2. Orgins

Chapter 2: Orgins Ultimate Chimera's POV  
We all ran down the hall, and I was in the lead. We reached the second out of ten doors and I slammed it down. It was the Chimera-making room. On the table, strapped down, was a parental kangashark. No one was there. Seemed they had taken a break. I went in and decided to leave the rest of them to infiltrate the third room. I wrecked the chains holding the kangashark, and it jumped off with the others. Meanwhile, I destroyed the place. I smashed pointion with my head. I ripped walls with my teeth. When I had broken one desk, I saw a paper flutter to the floor. It said -In the event the Ultimate Chimera should escape it's cage, all exits in the lab must be SEALED OFF.  
-If by any chance, it escapes the laboratory, disregaurd all knowlege meaning YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD OF IT!  
"Heh" I said to myself. "Escape the laboratory, eh? Well, that's what I might just do! Those humans need to know who I am, and what I mean." Then I stomped off in pursuit of the door. When I got to the front, 21 Pigmasks sat it the room with their guns out. I swear I could hear some one playing 21 guns by Green day. I couldn't help but giggle, which is where the creeper laugh came from.  
I lunged out a couple, knocking them over with my claws. One hit the birdie on top of my head, and it fluttered about. I patted it down with my hand. I kicked, bit, wing-slapped, pecked, and ripped my way through the crowd of even more oncoming Pigmasks. Then finally, I flung a colonel off, and the door was mine. I ran to it, and thedoor blasted off it's hinges. Air roared through my ears as I saw the outside world come into veiw. I ran on, in finding of this 'Tazmilly'. When I got to the lake, I saw at least fifty pigmasks in front of the Lake with their pointed to a wall. One said into a walkie talkie "Commander...yeah. We've boxed the girl in. Ok...sure. The monkey? He escaped. What? We can't get in without the monkey? Its just a darn monkey? What the heck? Wait...WHAT? In front of my army? THAT WOULD RUIN MY CAREER! Ugh...fine." Then the Pigmask put his talkie back, and went up to the door. He sighed. "Troop...turn the other way. This is embaracing." All the Pigmasks turned around. Then he did some hilarious dance, and I had to restrain myself from giving me away. Then the door flew up, and the whole army piled in. "Crud...I can tell that's bad." Then, I waited there. Until I finally heard someone...a girl...scream. Then I heard a series of PSI and PK moves, followed by some crucial cursing. I couldn't stand it anymore. I dashed into the place, and was followed by a million gasps, then the girl said "Chimery!" "How do you know that? A Pigmask yelled. The girl had blonde, curly hair that covered up her right eye. Her other eye was blue and she had on a yellow-and-red stirped t-shirt and jean shorts. She also had on blue shoes and had a there was something dangling in her hands...a red yo-yo. She had wrapped the string around her arm...like she was planning something. "Let's go!" She yelled. I have NO clue how she knows me, but we went full on. I got the ones that were holding her, and we basically destroyed the rest in seconds. "ooh, new recond!" She said. She ruffled my bird's feathers.  
I looked at her with a confused look. "Don't you remember me, Chimery? You know, when you were still a baby dragon?" I gasped. So that's what I originally was? I'd never known what my last life was like. "I had named you Chimera. They got the name from that. You look almost exactly the same, but before you didn't have that little chicky on your head. And you mouth wasn't as...you get the deal. Well, come on Chimery, let's go home!" She said. "Oh, and can you keep a secret?" I nodded. "...I pulled the seventh needle." I was amazed. Well, I was going to say yes, when I thought about the Chimera BreakOut. Some of them couldn't survive without me. I said no, even though she probably couldn't understand me. "No?" She said. I was impressed. She could pull needles AND talk to Chimeras!  
"What's wrong?" She said. "Well, the Chimera Lab is going on breakout, and I'm basically their leader." "Well, we can't let a leader leave the troop! And what's THAT?" She said. She then pocketed her yo-yo and took out a huge light sword at least a foot long. She then swiped it across the button on my back. I thought I would feel horrible pain, but when I looked where it was, all that was there was my pink skin. She jumped on my back. "TO THE LAB!" She said, and we rode off to help Team Breakout. 


	3. Memories

Chapter 3: Memories Masked Man's POV  
I had been realxing in my massage chair in the New Por City 100-floor building, when I got a call. "WHAT?" I said. "S-Sir...Th-the Ultimate Ch-chimera...g-got away...with the g-girl..." "WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA?" I screamed. "YOU ARE GOING TO BRING THE WHOLE ARMY AND TAKE THOSE TWO DOWN WITH THE REST OF THE CHIMERAS IF IT MEANS KILLING THEM, UNDERSTOOD?" I was already in a bad mood that day. Master Porky had been defeated/put himself inside an unescapable capsule. Plus, Fassad had died in the sewers, so technically the whole army was in my hands...freaky. How am I gonna spawn THIS out? I hardly have any more people to command! Ugh...life is getting hard. But, when I think about it, who am I? There is no such thing as 'Masked Man', I have to have a name. I sighed and slumped down lower in my chair. Then, ANOTHER call came up. "WHAAAAT." I said. "Well, um...look out your window." I slumped over to the window and looked down. A girl with a red-and-yellow striped shirt with a red bandana around her neck, baseball falling out of her pack with jean shorts was riding on back the Ultimate Chimera and riding away with a huge ammount of Pork Bombs in her hands. "COME ON." I said. I didn't feel like yelling, so I just said stuff loud. I slumped out my window, hands dangling freely in the air. Now I REALLY want some help.  
She rode on down the street, two dozen Pigmasks in pursuit. She grabbed a yo-yo from her pocket and face-lashed them all at lightning speed. Speaking of lightning, I had just learned the technique to shoot lightining from my sword. But there was something about that other kid pulling the needles...there was just something about him. Then a Pigmask knocked on the door. "WHAAAT." I said. "Uh...the girl dropped a letter...it's titled 'to Commander Masky'. GREAAAT. I had a nickname. He dropped the letter and quickly exited, telling that I was very grouchy. I picked up the letter and read it. "Dear Masked Man,  
HIIII~! My name is Skye and I just stole all of your POrk Bombs!" Like that was a good thing. "I know who you really are, and all that has happened. Leaving the evidence in this letter would be too obvious, so come to esuoh eispygam tsrif eht. I will see you there. LURV ya, Skye" Well, great. She wanted me to meat her at 'The First Magypsie House' Backwards. Which would be...the one by Osohe castle, by the stream. I got in the window sill and got out my jetpack, then fired off into the sky.  
I was flying over the area when I saw the house. I landed on the pacement and walked down the small pink stones that lead to the door. I was walking when I got to the door and it flew open. I saw Skye standing in the back of the room. "So...what?" She didn't respond. "Hello?" She spun around and smailed. "HIYA!" It made me jump. She started laughing at something I didn't know about. "Well, look who's here, Masky!" "Oh, how did you think of THAT?" I said sarcasticly. "Well gosh, lemee get to the point." I could see a crate in the edge of the room, spilling Pork Bombs. "WHY did you steal the Pork Bombs?" "To get you here, silly!" She laughed. I had a feeling this girl kinda hung loose. "So...back to the answers. Who the heck am I?" "DID YOU EVAH consider takin' off that mask?" She asked. "Well...yeah, but...I've always had the feeling something bad would happpen. "Well, are you still to scared to do it?" I took that in for a minute. This girl was good, I mean REALLY good. Mabey...no. She wouldn't stop me now! I pulled out my sword and flew at her. She quickly shot up and pulled the bat from her pack. Carved into the wood was the name 'Ness'. "Woah, somebody's got hard feelings." She let out a little giggle. Enough play time. I flew upward and shot a beam from my sword. She simply shot the bat in front of her. At that second, something slipped out of her shirt; it was a Magic Pendant. And so she could use PSI. I shot a bolt of lightning at her, but she jumped to the side quickly as the tile where she was shot splinter everywhere. They pelted my jetpack and I fell in for a landing. She simply deflected them with her bat. "Hey, no ruining the historics!" She laughed agian. I ran forward and my sword conected with her bat. She slipped her bat down to my hand and flipped me. "Gosh, what does your profile say about your power level?" I asked. I could see a smirk of hilarity form on her face. "Well, let's see...with the power of all the sound stones of Earthbound, along with the 8 melodies, mixed in with the power of the Dark Dragon..." So SHE pulled the final needle! "I'd sat at least OVER 9000!" "9000? That can't be right!" She fell over and broke down on the floor laughing. WHAT...EVER. I stood over her. "Okay, you die here, got it?" I said. I was getting quite sick of this playfight. But then she did something you aren't gonna expect, so brace yourself. As I plunged my sword down, she rolled right under me, grabbed me from behind, grabbed my mask, yanked it off my head, and kissed me.  
That's right folks. 100% truth. I was expected her to like, pull some killer scythe outta nowhere and kill me. But she kissed me. Then my whole self was out. I had orange hair that kinda covered my eyes. I had one red eye, the one that was uncovered all that time, and one blue one, like hers, but lighter. I still didn't know who I was, though. "Ahh...I've always wanted to do that. Claus. You are Claus." And she continued kissing me. It seemed to last forever, but then a Pigmask happened to stroll in, drop the gun in his hands, and slowly walk backward out of the room. She then suddenly remembered something and ran. "WAIT!" I yelled. I cought up with her, just getting onto the Ultimate Chimera. "WHY ARE WE RUNNING!" I yelled as I held onto the tail of the Ultimate Chimera. "BECAUSE THEY'RE COMING!" "WHO'S THEY?" But I looked back and saw the whole Pigmask army hovering along on their Pork Beans. "HOLY CRAP IT'S THE PORK TROOPER!" I yelled. "DON'T SAY CRAP!" Skye yelled. We continued to ride along, but the Pork Beans were coming on fast. "Chimeri! Take a turn into the river!" "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" I screamed as we headed for the river. "WE'RE GONNA DROWN!" "Wait for it..." We were approaching the water at Top Speed. We rushed to the side of the river. The Pork Bans closed us in. The Ultimate Chimera jumped. "PSI WHIRLPOOL!" She yelled. Suddenly, wind flew in from all around us so strong that the Pork Beans got tipped. My hair flew everywhere, but like hers, and the Ultimate Chimera skidded it claws across the whirlpool, making a way to run. He eventually growled, signallying Skye. "PK TELEPORT!" The Ultimate Chimera spun even faster around the whirlpool and then, after a large range of turning, he darted off, going so fast his claws singed the water for a second then bounced off of the water. I watched his feet move at Top Speed. "Whoa" was all I could get out of my mouth.  
While 'teleporting', I swear I heard two people we passed say 'It's a flying Watchamacallit!' We then turned sharply and skidded onto the beach in Tazmilly. "Follow me!" She yelled, grabbing my arm and taking off. I had to glide using my jetpack to keep up. "Where the heck are we going?" I yelled. She turned right, went up a cliff to a burnt barn, and pulled me over to the side in front of a house. Then she pulled me down. "What was that-" "SHHH" she said, then held my lips closed. the blinds were closed, but she inserted her fingers right under the glass, and for her luck, there were the window risers right there. The pulled them up by and inch, then jammed my eyes and hers in that inch slot. There was a blonde kis about my age; 'Lucas' as she had called him, and some other guy that looked mexican sitting at the table. The blonde was playing with his food. "What's wrong, Lucas?" The older guy asked. "You always love your omlettes!" "I dunno...I'm going up to my room..." then Lucas walked up the stairs slowly. "We ain't loosing um' that easilly!" She whispered, then she went overe to a window that was higher up. "Now what?"I asked. "PK TELEPORT!" She said, then, fast as ever, she zoomed off and came back with a ladder. She put it up on the house and I climbed up, she hovered beside me on some kind of flying thing. Hard to descride, I don't remember it that well.  
I looked in the window and saw that blonde agian, hugging a badly put together doll of someone...me. "Oh Claus..." He said through tears. "I wish you were here...Where did you go..." It was then I realized I belonged here. Something had happened...but this was where I belonged. I then looked at Skye. She winked at me. "Go get him, Carrot Head." She flew off and I climbed down the ladder. Then I realized she had left the Ultimate Chimera. I wanted to yell to her, but I realized that she MEANT to leave him. She knew that I had a plan. Tomarrow, we infiltrated New Pork City, and took down the Pigmasks.  
I looked through through the window and realized they would be in complete shock when they saw me. I have been missing for 3 years plus, and they had looked everywhere. They had no clue I was standing right in front of their door. I took a deep breath, and knocked two times on the door. I heard someone coming, and apparently, my dad came to the door. As soon as he saw me, he ran upstairs yelling "LUCAS! LUCAS GET DOWN HERE!" It was a shocking result. But I smiled and walked on in. So this was my house. Lucas came running down stairs, but then tripped on his shoe and fell down the stairs. I cought him just before he hit the floor, and he looked up. i smiled. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" I said. The look on his face was blank. Then he burried his face in my sleeve and cried. I hugged him. He must be so sad, not having me here for 3 or more years. I wonder where mom is? That's a question i shouldn't have asked.  
As soon as the word 'mom' came out of my mouth, Lucas cried even harder, and my dad sighed. "She was...killed by a Drago." "I shouldn't have asked. Sorry." "Sorry? You've been missing for three years! You don't need to say sorry. You're home." Dad replied. Once we all settled down. We all sat on the beds and I explained everything that had happened these past couple years and what I planned to do tomarrow. "Wow, that's alot to take in." Lucas said. "So i've been competing with you this whole war, and you've been right there every time...gosh, I'm an idiot." We all laughed and then Lucas said, "if you're going tomarrow, i'm coming too." "Ok, we'll head out tomarrow. Mission: Invade New Pork City and return the residents of Tazmilly to normal. Other goal; take down the remaining Pigmask army and destroy New Pork City. Let's head out!" "But we're going tomarrow..." Lucas said. I was starting to get in to captain of everything mode agian. "Well then...WE HEAD OUT TOMARROW!" "yeah!" Lucas said. We all finished up dinner and headed upstairs for bed. "Hey Lucas?" "Yeah, Claus?" "What happened seince I was gone?" "It's a long story." Lucas laughed, and I joined him. We eventually fell asleep, and were surprised to make up to a Squaking Boomstick on my bed.  
I jumped back and kicked the Boomstick. The bomb exploded in it's mouth, but it was somehow still alive. "Creeaw gah veehaw vallhalla." it said. Or in Chimerian (I guess...) It said "Gosh, it's takes a while for those bombs to get big like that." "How are you still alive and ehy are you trying to kill us?" I saw a Rhinocerocket on Lucas's bed and heard crash downstairs. "KILL YOU? We're here to help you!" It replied. A normal Squaking Stick bounced up stairs and said "Yeah! We were being all stalker last night and were listing in on your plans!" A Cactus Wolf came upstairs and slapped the Stick. "No, we just heard it from our adventure outside. We want to help you! Oh, and my the way, Hippo Launcher blew up the bed downstairs. "Where's dad?" "Oh, you mean that old guy? He left a while ago."  
"Well you ready to go?" Boomstick asked. Lucas shot up and jumped onto the back of the Cactus Wolf. it colapsed onto the ground. "Oops, though he was heavier than that." He said. Then the Hippo Launcher poked his head in. Lucas jumped off of Cactus Wolf and onto the Hippo launcher. he then put his finger in the air. "TO NEW PORK!" "YEAH!" Cried the Chimeras. I laughed and we all headed outside. And that, my friends, is the end of this chapter. 


End file.
